Redemption
by Child of Lord Toothless
Summary: What-if! Shifu lies in the broken Hall of Warriors, battered and broken. He hasn't got much time to live. Will his students forgive him for what he's done? Takes place at the end of KFP 1.


I own nothing but the story.

I hurt. I hurt everywhere as I laid almost lifeless on the base of the Moon Pool. The midday sun shined brightly upon me. My arms hurt, as did my legs and neck. I could still feel Tai Lung's violent grip on me. I could still feel the pain that went through my entire body as I was slammed against the hard jade floor. "WHERE IS IT?" He had thundered, referring to the missing Dragon Scroll.

I could hardly speak, as his grip was tightening around my neck as if he were clinging to it for dear life. Yet I managed to tell him that Po must have carried halfway across China by then. He looked down at me with such anger and rage in his eyes, I almost couldn't believe this was the same person I had raised. He sheathed his claws. One blow, just one blow and that would be the end of me. I knew it. Tai Lung knew it. Po and the Five-as well as the rest of the villagers-would soon know it.

"Hey!" Called a certain panda's voice. And there he was. Po. That loyal idiot! He could get himself killed! I tried to make eye contact with him. Hopefully he would get the message my eyes were pleading: No! Get out of here, you idiot! Before you get yourself killed!

But his eyes never focused on mine. They focused on Tai Lung's. I was thrown on the floor (though not as harsh) and even more pain shot through my body like a bolt of lightning. I was too weak to even cry out in pain. Tai Lung had gone after Po and only the gods know what happens next.

So here I was, awaiting a slow and painful death. It was near, I could tell. My lungs were already beginning to give up on me. My heart rate was decreasing by the minute. I couldn't deny it. I was dying.

My thoughts first transferred to my students. What would happen to them once I'm gone? How would they cope? Would they forgive me for what I've done? I know I wouldn't. Would they mourn for me? I wouldn't blame them one bit if they didn't, especially after the way I've treated them. I made them feel inferior and unloved, when on the inside, I wanted so badly to just bond with them. But in my own selfish pain, I feared that I would hurt them like I hurt Tai Lung. Yet I ended up hurting them even worse.

I didn't want things to end like this. I wanted to hold on, just so I can see my students'-my children's faces one last time. So I could tell them how I truly feel. But I knew they were halfway across China by now. Chances are, I would never see them again... at least not in this life.

Then my thoughts transferred to Po. Bless his heart. He had the wisdom of Master Oogway, yet the heart of a child. He understood life much better than I did in all my seventy five years. He never took things for granted, no matter how good or bad. He always appreciated them because they made him who he was. I guess this would explain why he was such a fast learner.

Now he was going to die for my mistake, as did many other innocent people. I was sure of it. He only had a few days of training! He doesn't completely know the basics yet! He was going to die and it would be my fault. I was supposed to be the protector of this valley. Dragon Warrior or not, Po was still part of it.

"Shifu!"

There was a call.

"Shifu! Are you okay?!" I felt a big paw roll me on to my back. I opened my eyes. For a flash of a second, I saw that it was Tai Lung looming directly over me, just ready to end my life here and now. But then I realized it was only Po, looking down on me with his caring green eyes.

I spoke up. "Po, you're alive!" Oh thank gods! "Or we're both dead."

That was only a joke, but I really hoped that wasn't true. Po was too innocent to be in the land of wretched devils like myself. Either way it was a good question. Was I already dead?

"No, Master. I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung!"

Okay, I did not see that coming. I blinked in surprise. "You did?"

He nodded at me, sending me a warm, yet proud smile. I smiled too. I was damn proud of him! "Wow!" I sighed. "It is as Oogway...foretold...You are the Dragon Warrior." As I said those words, that smile turned into a worried frown. He knew something was wrong. I continued. "You have brought peace... to this valley...and..." There was a sudden pain shooting through my chest, but I went on. He needed to know. "And to me. Thank you, Po. Thank you... thank you... thank you..." I couldn't thank him enough.

Just then, I heard footsteps, slithers, and a cricket come from behind Po. I knew those sounds anywhere. "Come closer... all of you." Just like that, my children were surrounding me, looking down with such worry in their eyes that it caught me off guard. They were worried for me?

"You're all the grand masters of the Jade Palace now..."

"No! Master Shifu! Don't say that!" Po protested, taking hold of my hand tenderly. Any other time, I would've yanked it away. I don't hold hands. But my time was nearing quickly and I figured now was the time to show my children the love they so longed for. I curled my fingers in his just as tenderly. "You'll be alright! You'll see! You're gonna be alright..." he trailed off, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from coming.

"I'm sorry... things had to end this way... Take care... of the valley." More pain shot through my chest, worse than the first shot. I guess this was my body's way of telling me to speed up my words or forever hold my peace in wherever I go next.

Viper was the second to protest. "Don't talk like that, Master! We need you!" Oh Viper... my Viper. How I truly admire your compassion for others.

"No... it is I who always needed you." Pain shot through my chest again, worse than the last. I groaned in pain. I had to say this. They all needed to know. "All of you. You've done so much for me... I couldn't thank you enough. I just ask of you one more favor." Then I screamed weakly. The pain was nearing the point of being unbearable. I couldn't fight it any longer. It was my time. "Forgive me..." My eyes closed, preparing for death to arrive.

"Shifu... don't die." Po begged. I reopened my eyes half way to see that there were tears springing out of his eyes.

It was now or never. "I love you... my children." Then a light overcame me. My eyes closed again and my hand slipped out of Po's big paw and my last breath slipped out like as if it had been waiting to for years.

I was gone, never to step foot into the world of the living again.

Tai Lung was no more.

I had finally redeemed myself.

I had finally paid for my mistake.

The village was safe.

My children were safe.

That was all that mattered.

End.


End file.
